


Mr. Thief

by chloenightswantsflight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Betrayal, Blackmail, Cunnilingus, Detective Frank, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Frank is trying to be less awkward to Leo, M/M, Mechanic/Secert Occupation Leo, Multi, Past Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, angst of the worst kind, eventual pregnancy, handjobs, working into the threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Zhang is trying to solve a case that could blow his career to the next level. The case is starting to cut into his private life, unfortunately, causing problems with his girlfriend Hazel and their new boyfriend Leo. Lately Leo is being suspicious when an Percy, "old" friend, shows up. </p><p>[I might change the title.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Frazelo fic no one asked for.

Frank was pulling another all-nighter going through the files about the head leader of the outlaws calling themselves the “Demi-gods”. A pretentious name for a surprisingly well organized crime  group. Ten successful heists out of twelve, no bragging on social media making the case have to go old school for the investigation. Fingerprints scarce, DNA un-traceable and mostly corrupt. Leads taking sharp turns into dead ends. Whoever was doing this seemed to know what they were doing or had strong self control to not brag about it.

Frank couldn’t believe that this case was a dead end, after all this was his key to getting a promotion. The step to being above the ranks of guys like Octavian who wouldn’t know the difference between a minor charge and a felony. Frank was so pumped to solve the case. He was going to have control of something, if he couldn’t seem to handle his personal life. He sighed and decided it was time to show up home.

It was 1 am when he quietly entered the large house (more like mansion) he shared with his lovers (more like lover Hazel and her lover Leo). He was startled by seeing Leo who sleeping at the dinner table. His head resting on his arms with a cake in front of him. The cake read **Happy B-day Leo!**

 _Fuck._  Frank was awkward and wary of Leo but he never intentionally miss the guy’s birthday. He knew excuse won't cut it. This was something Frank knew he couldn’t live with. Frank wondered what he could do to make it up. Hell, Leo would die for him and Hazel, and Frank doesn’t even show up for the guy’s birthday. Frank knows what’s it like to have someone important missing your birthday. Frank knows the first thing he needs to do is shower though. Thank god there is a room for clothes , that isn’t in the bedroom.

Frank showers fast and efficient. He puts on some loose pants and a tank top. He makes sure to be quiet and gentle when he picks Leo bridal style. Leo isn’t heavy, it concerns Frank that Leo is lighter than Hazel. Sure Leo is the shortest of the three, but the guy could use some more meat on his bones (though what the guy does with all the food he consumes is an unanswered question). Frank is silent on the stairs, with his heart dropping every time it makes a small creak. Hazel is going to kill him in the morning, she would murder him now if she found him sneaking up the stairs. (Frank seriously doubts she would forgive him even with Leo in his arms.) Leo is clinging to him, sniffing and drooling in his sleep. Frank finally gets to the room that all sleep in. Hazel is curled in a ball in the bed, she looks troubled and it breaks Frank’s heart. He gently lays Leo down next her. Leo sleepily wraps an arm her and she clings to him. Frank thinks it is cute, but thinks it would be better if he slept on the couch today. He doesn’t make it far from the bed when he is yanked down under the weight of Hazel and Leo who nuzzle into him. Frank doesn’t fight it and drifts off to sleep with the sound of Hazel’s snores and Leo’s sleep talking.

* * *

 

Morning comes fast. Frank wakes up to an icy stare from Hazel. Frank sits up ready for whatever lecture she is gonna to say. 

"Where were you?" Her tone is sharp and filled disapproval. She sighs and sits on the edge of the bed. "Frank, you know if you don't what to be in a polygamous relationship just tell us. You didn't have to make a point by not showing up for Leo's birthday." Frank feels his clench heart because he didn't mean to hurt Leo. It was an accident after all, to say it won't happen again would make him feel like a liar and a disgusting being. So Frank doesn't say anything and looks down until Hazel leaves. Frank eventually dresses and goes downstairs. He sees an upset Leo trying to make breakfast in the kitchen surrounded by lots of dirty dishes. As too not startle him, Frank knocks on the doorway. Leo jumps a little and turns to see him. Leo gives him a small strained smile. Frank doesn't like knowing he is causing Leo distress. He comes behind Leo to wrap his around him (and save the food because geez Leo). Leo tenses and then slowly relaxes. Frank makes sure the stove is off and Leo puts down the ruined food. Frank pulls Leo into his lap as he sits down. 

"Leo, I'm sorry I let you down." Leo is about to protest when Frank holds up a finger. Frank looks up into Leo's distressed eyes and wonders how Leo can be this cute. He gives Leo a chaste kiss. "Leo, I want to make it up to you somehow. How can I?"

Leo blinks and then gives Frank a look then turns into a mischievous smirk. "You could take Hazel and I to a theme park." Frank knows Leo is probably planning something, but he can't see the harm right now. It would be nice to see Leo have his fun.

"Okay Leo."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was finished usually early, all the better really. I'm happy for the feedback on it.  
> Mostly Solangelo and Pipabeth (that is the ship name right?)

Will feels Nico snuggle into him as Nico drifts to sleep during their movie night. Will isn’t terribly upset, he knows Nico has been working harder than usual. It shouldn’t be a surprise to Will, his fiance has always been a workaholic really. Maybe one day he’ll l get Nico to relax for a while. Will can’t really imagine his love on a beach though. Nico making a sandcastle seems terribly funny.  Nico started getting clingy and mumbling about cuddling. Will held back a giggle, Nico was being unreasonably adorable. He loved Nico in this state, vulnerable and sleepy. (Admittedly he loved Nico in every state, even when Nico is being an asshole.)

Will was a little disappointed when the phone rang waking his sleeping beauty. He reached over Nico to grab and answer.

“Hello?”

“Hey Will! It’s Leo! Hey are you guys doing anything Saturday?! If you aren’t-” The rest was a blur of words mixed with high paced Spanish. Will was glad Leo was happy again, goodness the kid needed to calm down. “Leo, slow down. I can’t-.” Yet Leo continued talking faster than Will could keep up with.

Will felt Nico wrap around him from behind, Will knowing Nico had to stand on his tippietoes to try and hear what Leo was saying. Will kissed him softly, guiding him back to the couch, and tried to listen to the rest of whatever Leo was saying.

“Will! Willlll, Wiiiiiiillllllll?! Are you there? Hello? Hello?” Leo started whining.

“Will?” Now it was Hazel, probably tired of Leo bouncing around and not understanding most of what Leo was saying.

“Yeah, I’m here. What was Leo talking about?”

“About if you guys wanted to meet with us at a theme park. We could go on a vacation.” Will thought it, when was the last him and Nico had a break off? Nico was starting to get bags under his eyes again, so maybe a vacation wouldn’t be so bad. However the only problem would be getting Nico to actually agree. Will is constantly worried one day Nico will end hurt some day due to exhaustion. Thank god he is a doctor now, so he can hopefully nurse Nico back to health.

“Okay, we’ll get back that to you on that.”

“Don’t take too long Will. Who knows, maybe Neeks will actually agree.” Will doubts it but doesn’t anything about it as she hangs up.

“- Will?” Will comes back from wherever in his mind he zoned out too.

Nico looks at him worriedly, “Will? You okay baby?” Will shakes his head and smiles. “I’m okay _baby_. What did you say earlier?”

Nico raises an eyebrow, “Just asking what  were you talking about with Leo.”

“He was asking if we wanted to be chip in a money and go as a group to a theme park.” Will totally doesn’t avoid looking at Nico as he waits for the inevitable No that is sure to come. After all, Nico never listens to his health related advice.

“Sure.” Will blinks because he is pretty sure he heard his stubborn workaholic finance agree to fun.

“Will if you keep looking at me like that, I’ll take it back.” Will jumps him before that, sweeping Nico into a dipping kiss. Softly crooning _No backsies_ before throwing Nico into a fireman’s carry and jetting off to their bedroom with Nico laughing and protesting.

* * *

 

Piper is lazily curled around her love when the phone rings. She doesn’t want to answer it so Annabeth does, putting it on speaker phone. Leo was talking mostly in Spanish before Hazel took over.

“Hey, um wait a minute please.” Cue to her softly telling Leo to calm down. “I’m back. Heh Leo’s excited and it’s so cute. Anyway, how do you two feel about chipping in money and going on a trip to a theme park?” Annabeth looks up questioningly at Piper who gives her a happy nod.

“We would love to.”

“Great, but wait Jason is probably going to be there. If either of you don’t feel comfortable we understand.”

Annabeth doesn’t get to look up before Piper responds with an okay and hangs up. Annabeth tightens her hold on Piper.

It isn’t like Jason hurt Piper, but it was sometimes uncomfortable to be in the same room as him. Perhaps because it was because they were both trying to get used to the new directions their lives were going.

  
Piper buries her face in Annabeth’s neck, knowing she is thinking too much and because she can. Piper loves the affection, so does Annabeth. Piper doesn’t know much about Annabeth’s past but she is willing to listen when Annabeth’s ready to her even if it is small portion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Blinking against the faint light from the curtains, Frank wondered what time it was. He didn’t think he would be able to go back to sleep so he lies there between his two lovers, who both have a surprisingly tight grip on him.

It was two weeks after Leo’s birthday, now Frank was on a vacation for two weeks. He handed in a notice for it a day after he missed Leo’s birthday. Since he was assigned the Demigods case, his superiors probably pitied him enough to let it slide that he didn’t put in the notice sooner. They figure he is going to rest and call it quits.

He’ll show them, though. He already has a lead. A tattoo of a blue trident on the leader, or reported leader. The glimpses from witnesses all say he was pale enough for a small blue tattoo on _both arms_. He is subjective, the gender is assumed to be a guy on this. No one has heard any voices, too busy ending up passed from gas that was thrown in. Some of the heists turned out to be inside jobs. None shared similar enough temporary workers to know.

There is a link somewhe- _ouch!_ His mind breaks from the case, wondering if Leo can read his thoughts. Leo just snuggles into him sleepily or maybe he is faking sleep. Hazel tightens her grip on Frank, lightly sneezing. If she is sneezing now, she is either cold or her allergies are acting up. He wraps an around her. He also wraps an arm around Leo. The comfortable weight of them plus the warmth guides him back into sleep. He’ll have time for the case later anyway. Hopefully the two will be fun.

* * *

 

Annabeth finds herself waking up to light kisses from her love. She keeps her breathing light, continuing the charade of being asleep before she hears a huff. Several huffs and light kissing later, she can’t help smile while peeking at her girlfriend. While Piper’s back is turned, Annabeth sneaks up her. She lightly taps Piper’s shoulder, barely dodging an elbow to the face. She spins Piper into her arms, bending to kiss the shorter girl deeply.

Piper holds her giggles and fake pouts at her love, she gives it up a few seconds later in favor of a hug. She lightly pushes Annabeth into a chair, making sure both their plates of breakfast are fixed. The spend the next few minutes eating and discussing what about the kind of rides that might be at the theme park. Piper can’t wait and it shows no matter how cool she tries be. Annabeth is happy that her girlfriend is excited, admittedly she is as well.

Annabeth helps Piper pack, occasionally glancing at her, but turning before she sees. They make it a game that ends with them Piper tackling her, but being gentle. This is going to be their first vacation as a couple.  Annabeth silently worries she is going to overdo it, Piper thinks the same about herself but that is at the back of their minds as they decide to go out to eat lunch, maybe catch a movie. They leave on the trip tomorrow after all. Of course they will also be around Jason, hopefully it won't be too bad.

* * *

 

Nico and Will are watching a movie. They already packed, and the house is clean, neither is the mood for sex. They can’t help but enjoy the lazy kind of feel they are both experiencing. Will has Nico sprawled over him. Nico curls into him, enjoying the Will curls around him, giving him warmth, making him feel secure.

The movie they are watching happens to be the third Shrek. It isn’t one of their favorites, but it seemed nice now. Plus who doesn’t want a relaxing night before going on a trip that will mean wading through crowds of people? Nico tenses slightly, wondering if they will encounter any homophobic assholes. Will feels Nico tense and rubs his shoulders hoping to soothe him. Nico just grabs his hands and kisses him.  The kiss is hard and rough. Will smirks, seems like someone is a mood, as Nico’s hands grabs the hem of his shirt and yanks it up.

Hopefully Nico is excited about the trip as Will is. 

* * *

  
  
Jason finds himself checking over his house for anything to do. Leo is passed out on the couch, tired from all the roughhousing and video games, plus full from the pizza they had. Jason is stressed and trying not to clench his hands. Tomorrow is not only gonna be the start of the trip, but the first time in a while Jason has been in the same room as Piper. Is he scared because of that reason alone? Hell yeah. He found himself shaking, he was a little overwhelmed but this was from a number of things. He tried the breathing exercises he been taught from when he had been going to therapy. (He needed to start therapy again.) 

Jason soon felt smaller arms try to wrap around him from behind. _Leo._ Jason hadn't heard him wake up. Leo let go in order to drag Jason to the couch to make him sit down. After Leo was sure Jason wasn't going to get up he brought Jason water, and waited until Jason drank all of it before asking Jason what was bothering him. Jason was hesitant at first, but eventually spilling out about: troubles at his job, or feeling alone most of the time or just plain frustration for not doing everything he thought he would have done.

 Hopefully the trip would make Jason feel more secure with himself. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut between the first and second text break so you were warned.   
> Also this was longer than expected.

The rush to the airport and all the boarding was finished rather quickly. The flight seemed long, especially to those separated. Nico was upset he couldn’t sit next to Will. Piper and Annabeth kept sending longing looks at each other. Leo sat next to Will and pasted time by making him laugh. Hazel and Frank were the only ones who got a seat next to each other. Jason was contently reading a book, and trying not to glance at his ex who was in a seat across the aisle. Nico sat grumpily across the aisle from him, sending death glares at Leo. The plane ride wasn’t bad.

The real problem were the hotel rooms they booked. Apparently there was mix up that had on file that Leo was supposed to go to a single suite and not in the same room as Hazel and Frank. So it took at least 2 hours after Frank as calmly as could explaining that Leo was supposed to be their suite. After arguing with the manager for what feels like forever the trio goes to their new room that costs a fortunate.

Frank was going to take a shower but Hazel was cuddling him and Leo on the couch. Frank didn’t want to move them but he wanted to get clean so he carefully moved them off of him and snuck off to feel the warmth of a nice shower. The bathroom itself was bigger enough to hold a party. The shower could hold at least 8 people without anyone touching. It only figured that Hazel and Leo came in after him. They weren’t surprised to see a tiny shower that Frank could barely fit. While Frank showered, Hazel brushed her teeth, and Leo clipped his toenails. It was normal and kinda of gross but in a way comforting.

* * *

Frank is enjoying the large bed with expensive ass sheets when he feels a hand sneaking down his pants. It is really small so it must be Leo’s. Sure enough when Frank looks behind him there is Leo who gives a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar look. Leo still moves his hand farther, rubbing little circles on Frank’s inner thighs. A laugh startles them, whipping their heads to see Hazel in red lingerie that contrasts with her dark skin. Both guys are mesmerized as she moves toward them in a slow manner.

It is surprising to see her like this, usually she is self conscious of her appearance, stating that if she did it her fat would jiggle. But here she is, doing it, trying not to think about her fat but that she is beautiful and sexy. By now Leo is just in his underwear, taking his hand out of Frank’s pj bottoms so he can be wide open to receive Hazel. Frank is dumbstruck wondering how he got so lucky.

Hazel kisses Frank first, asking why does he have all those clothes on anyway. While Frank starts throwing his clothes off, Hazel kisses Leo and pulls off what little he has on. Her hand wraps around Leo’s already hardening member, stroking him lightly, making him moan. Frank comes up behind her and kisses up her back, sliding his hands down her slides, whispering how pretty she looks. Hazel arches up into him when he skims his fingers over her panties. Leo surges up to kiss her when she lets go of him.

Hazel chuckles at her boys who both starting licking and sucking her neck. Frank’s hand tugs her panties off, making Hazel gasp as cold air hits her aroused vagina. Leo slowly rubs a finger against it, having Hazel moan and rock against the finger that just barely dips in. Frank reaches under Hazel to grip Leo’s straining dick that is rubbing against her ass, slowly stroking him. Leo whimpers but doesn’t stop teasing Hazel. By now one is his fingers is in her, thrusting slightly, as she begs him for one more. Leo whines as Frank stops stroking him until he gives Hazel “one more”.

Now with two fingers in Hazel and approaching orgasm, Leo speeds up his fingering of Hazel, who is moaning, and basically riding his fingers. As Hazel leans against Frank and gasps, Frank jerks Leo off faster, enjoying how his moans mix with Hazel’s gasps. Frank feels how Hazel trembles during her orgasm, pumping Leo through his end. Hazel pants and tells Frank to give her a second. Leo just lies there bonelessly, slowly drifting to sleep even though he needs to clean up. Even though Frank says it's ok, he doesn’t protest when she kisses him and effortlessly makes him cum by doing that hand trick he loves so much on his dick.

* * *

The next morning they wakeup  tired and sated. Frank gets up to go make coffee for Hazel and get orange juice for Leo. Frank also calls room service for breakfast, hoping with a short distance to food that maybe they can go another round. To his disappointment, Hazel tells him they need to make appearance. Leo says they still have the rest of this week and next week to get it on. Frank gives in and they all get dressed after enjoying the delicious breakfast. 

Though when they get to the lobby they discover they are the only ones that actually got of their rooms. Frank barely resists the I Told You So speech. All three of them end up at the pool, and Frank is curious about how long has Leo had a tattoo of a red hammer by his hip...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are great things you know. So leaving any would be nice.


	5. Chapter 5

At  7 am sharp Frank and Hazel are awaken on a shaking bed that Leo keeps  bouncing up and down on. Hazel grumbles and curls away, while half asleep Frank puts out hands to catch the restless Leo. Once Frank got a hold of him, he is promptly squished into the mattress and tickled mercilessly for several minutes by which he agreed he would stop jumping on the bed. Hazel  watches sleepily at this display before leaning in for a several kisses, and a roving hand.

Hazel smacked Leo’s hand before pulling him out of Frank’s arms so she could snuggle him tightly, he wheezed but allowed it until Frank tried to join. After Leo made his escape out of the bedroom, Frank moved closer to Hazel to kiss her slowly before leaving to go see what Leo was up to.

Leo himself was having the time of his life, sure he may be a grown ass adult but that doesn’t mean he can’t be excited for theme parks. He has only been to a theme park twice compared to Hazel’s never and Frank’s one. Leo can’t wait to show Hazel (and Frank by extension) how fun it can be. But he does wonder how in Hazel’s 28 years, she has never been at least close to one. Leo wonders how much junk food he can get them to eat, and hopes they will quit the whole diet thing they are trying to start. It may sound cheesy but he loves their curves and fat. His tall and soft lovers are the best. His mind goes to dirtier things just as Frank comes in the living room area part.

Frank watches as Leo’s excited look changes to an sly and aroused look. Leo runs by him with a wink but anything can happen. Hopefully Leo won’t be too high strung. He frowns as he remembers the red hammer on Leo’s hip and wonder how he didn’t see it before. He can at least privately admit that he perhaps might have been a little avoidant of Leo since he had accepted to dating both Hazel and him. But how he missed a tattoo is how another thing though.

His thoughts are interrupted by a smack on his ass. He jumps a little too high for his liking when he realizes that it was just a pat. He turns to a questioning look from Hazel and a worried look from Leo.

Frank looks away and clears his throat. “Uhh, well are both of you ready to go?”

“Pfft, maybe after you get dressed.” guffaws Hazel, Leo looks ready to laugh.

Frank blinks and looks down, “You’re right.”

“Of course I am.”

Frank just rolls his eyes and edges toward the bedroom for clothes, he sticks his tongue out at them before dodging a pillow and leaving them to their laughing. He wonders if a shower would help, but just dresses and slaps on some deodorant.

He comes out in some comfortable clothes that aren’t too tourist looking, it must make him good considering the look over his loves give him. They must want to beat the crowd more as they do gesture for him to hurry up.

* * *

It seems like they didn't make it early enough to beat anyone but the crowd isn't so bad, or noise, so it is alright. Leo calls Jason to see when he will get here only to feel a tap at his shoulder. Leo and Jason so sort of weird handshake that they stop immediately in favor of a hug. Frank and Hazel have a chuckle at the sight before Hazel calls Piper to see when her and Annabeth are coming, which gets answered possibly later, a response echoed by Nico and Will. 

Leo just shrugs at Jason, knowing that he is blaming himself for Piper and Annabeth not showing up, but Leo can’t help with his self pity. As Leo walks into the theme park he doesn’t know what he wants to do first, maybe a roller coaster. Yep, definitely a roller coaster. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed.


End file.
